Code Geass: Kindness and the Storm at the Cabin
by ilyaxshiro
Summary: Set when CC lost her memories. I liked when Lelouch was being so kind towards her.  : anyways it was suppose to be a oneshot but now it will be a two shot...maybe unless it gets longer but I doubt that will happen. anyways tell me what you think


A/N: I know I said that I would update my other fic Code Geass: The WIll of the Gods, and I started to write the second chapter but I kind of got stuck. I was at the part where Lelouch was about to start his plans to become the Demon Emperor and I decided that I wasn't going to make the fic go back in time. Then upon Lord Geass's suggestion, about Lelouch building the empire in his vision I was pondering whether or not he should become the Demon king or not. But if not how would he create peace? any ideas? Oh and I wrote this fic in the meantime using some prompts from the WitchXWarlock forum. BTW the content of the prompts wont start until chapter two...I kind of got carried away while writing the prologue and it ended up being pretty big lol.

* * *

Code Geass: Kindness and the Thunderstorm at the Cabin

Chapter One: Kindness

Normal POV

It was the day after CC lost her memories that Lelouch decided that the "new" CC needed a different enviorment. She jumped everytime someone knocked on the door looking for Zero and she always thought she did something wrong whenever her name was called. 'Yes', Lelouch thought to himself, 'I need to take her somewhere else, but where?'

For the next five minutes, he thought to himself discarding every idea he had until...'thats it! I'll take her to my cabin.' Lelouch smirked. 'no one knows about it, not even Nunally, and on top of that, it has a beautiful view of the lake behind it!'

With that decided, Lelouch walked into his room, and when he entered, CC jumped off the couch where she was watching some cartoon, and said "I'm sorry master! I was cleaning until the show came on and I kind of got distracted... I'm sorry! I'll clean up the rest of the room right away!"

"CC its ok. You can watch cartoons if you want you know? I dont mind. You dont have to clean up the room ok? Oh and besides didn't I tell you to call me Lelouch? Lelouch said as he frowned a little bit.

"I'm sorry Mast- I mean Lelouch, and your not mad that I didn't clean up the room?" CC said with a hint of disbelief in her voice.

"It's ok CC! Really you don't have to clean all day!" Lelouch said chuckling a little bit. "Anyways do you want me to watch the cartoon with you CC? Lelouch said as he sat down beside her on the spacious couch.

"Really you will? You'll watch them with me? CC said excitedly.

"Sure why not?" Lelouch said leaning his head on the side of the couch.

Lelouch's POV

Lelouch let out a chuckle as he watched the childish cartoon play before his eyes on the massive T.V in his room. He was thinking of ways on how to ask CC to go with him to his cabin when all of a sudden he felt a small amount of pressure against his shoulder. He looked down to see that CC was so engrossed into the cartoon that she was now laying on him without even realizing it. Before Lelouch even realized what he was doing, he had his hands in her emerald green hair, stroking and playing with her soft green locks. Once he realized what he was doing he sighed, partially because he didn't want to stop. It just felt so right, he thought. 'Hmmm, she doesn't seem to mind', Lelouch thought to himself. 'Maybe I will just keep stroking her hair, it is rather peaceful I must admit.'

As he continued to play with her hair, she leaned more into him unconsciously snuggling into him. 'If only CC was actually like this' he thought to himself. Then CC laughed. 'Wow her laugh! It sounds so beautiful! And her smile is even more angelic than her laugh! Hmm, from here on out I am going to make her as happy as I can, maybe then she will trust me more, and finally begin to feel at ease around me' he though.

"Hey CC?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes ma- Lelouch? Do you want me to clean after all? Do you want something to drink?"

"No CC I dont need anything, I just wanted to ask you a question..."

"What is it?"

"I was thinking that I want to take a break from being Zero, and I was thinking that maybe you would want a break from being around all these people too? Would you like to accompany me to my cabin?"

"Your taking me on a trip? Really? Can I? Can I? Pweeze? I Pwomise I will be a good girl!" CC pleaded while0 nearly shrieking with joy.

Lelouch chuckled to himself. 'She sounds so happy' Then he remembered that no one had ever done anything remotely kind to her before and suddenly he felt a pange of sadness in his heart. "Yes CC and it has a lake behind it too and of course a TV and many other things. And I know you will be a good girl, so how about it? Pack up all of your clothes tonight and we will leave in the morning."

"Okay! Thank you master! No one has ever done anything this kind for me before! They always made me stay out in the barn and sleep on the hay. Not that I'm complaining though! I will do that if you want me too!" CC said, sounding a little fearful.

"No!" Lelouch said a little loudly making the girl start shaking in fear. "I'm not yelling at you CC! I'm just mad that they made you do that is all. I will never make you sleep outside ok? I promise." CC stopped shaking and was looking up at him with shining eyes and a little bit of disbelief before asking him in a tentative voice, "really"?

"Yes CC I swear." Lelouch said as he raised a hand to pat her head but stopped when she whimpered, staring at his hand slightly raised. Then realization hit. She thought he was going to hit her. "CC Im not going to hit you ok? You don't have to be scared of me ok? I'll treat you nicely." He said, while he patted her head. "Now lets watch the rest of the show ok?"

"Okay and really you wont hurt me? You wont hit me ever because all the other guys hit me whenever they got mad... and they always used those long stick like thingies that had nine other stick thingies on them that really hurt alot..." she said matter of factly, not in a complaining tone, but just a tone like she was stating a random fact.

It pained him to hear that come from her mouth. Then he got angry, but he was careful this time to keep it internal as not to scare CC. 'How dare they! How dare they use a cat 'o nine tails on her!' I promise CC I wont hit you or use whips on you, but I might get mad occasionally okay? But I wont hit you, and if I do get mad, just give me a hug okay? That will calm me down."

"Okay! Thank you...Lelouch-sama." "It always hurt... thats why I always preferred to be cold so it would hurt less..."

'Again with that matter of fact voice! Wow that guy that did this to her was a real piece of work!' "You can be warm around me, because you wont ever hurt okay?"

"Okay" CC said and then snuggled into him. Then after watching TV for a few minutes she fell asleep in his arms. 'hmmm she is so cute when she is asleep. Its like shes perferctly at rest with no worries or anything. I wish I could make her like this when she is awake though.' With that thought, Lelouch drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: what did u guys think? Sorry I got carried away writing this story, and I still plan on writing my first fic too so dont worry!


End file.
